


Kiss It Goodbye

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cursed Keith, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MerMay 2018, Old Friends, One Shot, Spell broken with a kiss, mermaid au, merman Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: Fed up with his work at a magic shop, Lance leaps into the sea to refresh himself, only he’s met with a merman!Not only that, the merman is his old friend Keith - cursed to be in that form and the only way to break it is with a kiss!-Short one-shot of merman Keith and human Lance





	Kiss It Goodbye

Lance bomb shelled from the pier, cool water erupting around him, slapping at his skin and flash-freezing his veins.

He felt alive.

The water washed away his worries, the anguish, the anxiety. Nothing mattered in the moment his body fell into the water – fully clothed and completely done with the world.

Who was Peter to accuse him of slacking off? And who was Iverson to yell at him with only a co-worker’s words as evidence!? He wanted to quit so badly. For every lovely customer there were three demons there to collect his soul. The potion was too sweet. The books too old to understand. The wands too twiggy. What exactly was Lance supposed to do about that!? Wands were supposed to be twiggy, they were made from twigs!

He should’ve taken the job as magician’s apprentice. Merlin would’ve been more reasonable, and at the very least, wouldn’t have told Lance his smile was ‘too sunny’ and that he needed to ‘tone it down’ as he worked in a ‘magic shop’ and not a ‘meet and greet’.

Marching to the pier right after clocking out and jumping straight into the water was his only salvation.

Sinking into the sea he opened his eyes. He loved the way the sky looked from under the waves. Distorted and far away. He no longer roamed this plane of existence. But today he didn’t quite make it to looking upwards. As he opened his eyes a creature was staring at him, mouth agape.

His own copied and he inhaled sharply. Big mistake. His lungs filled with water and he attempted to cough. More poured in and his vision was blurring. He needed air. Needed to swim just a little higher. And then there were arms under his and lifting him with frightening speed.

Breaking the surface, he gulped in air, the taste never having been sweeter. He coughed up water, propping himself on the wooden pillar holding the pier above. A hand rubbed at his back and he remembered why he’d nearly drowned. His head whipped around.

He was centimetres away from a concerned face, eyes lined with charcoal scales that flowed out into purple on his cheeks. A merman.

Precisely, the one he’d seen under the water only seconds before, with a large flowing tail of black and purple with stripes on his hips which appeared to glow. A hand squeezed his elbow and he looked down to find claws and swirls of scales trailing up an arm. He looked up again, unable to speak.

‘Are you okay, Lance?’ The merman asked leaning closer, eyebrows knotted almost into a frown, like he was daring him not to be. Lance nodded quickly, sucking on his lips, before dropping them once again in disbelief.

‘HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?’

The merman released his elbow and backed away a little, sending ripples of water into him.

‘It’s me, Keith.’ He replied shyly, a sheepish smile sitting on his lips. Lance turned around properly, back against the post. The smile sent a jitter through his heart. It was familiar. The eyes too - dark grey and large enough to fall into. The hair as well, curling around his neck and face. All familiar. If he just removed the scales…

‘Keith!?’ he yelped in disbelief.

He hadn’t seen him since school, when he started a pathetic rivalry between the two. All because Keith was incredibly attractive, and Lance was heavily in denial. Then Keith confessed he wanted more and Lance bolted like a deer from a snapping twig. He panicked and told Keith he wanted to be nothing more than rivals. He’d regretted it ever since. Because after that, Keith pulled away, eventually falling out of his life. And it left a gaping hole in his heart.

Now he was finally seeing him again, only not quite the same as before.

‘What happened!?’ He asked urgently. A change in style could be expected, maybe even an improved personality but not becoming a different species!

‘I got cursed.’ Keith replied bitterly, rubbing his neck, ‘apparently witches don’t like it when you insult their tea.’

Lance let out a laugh of disbelief, ‘incredible.’

Keith blushed and sunk a little lower under the water so that it lapped at his collar bone.

‘So, she tell you how to remove it?’ Lance asked casually, folding his arms and leaning back against the pole. ‘I can probably help out seeing as I work at a magic shop.’

The blush only grew and Lance watched it intensely, like a flower blooming in the early morning.

Keith pouted and mumbled, ‘you don’t have to help me.’

‘But you just saved my life!’ Lance cried, throwing his hands out, ‘the least I can do is help you out with a petty curse.’

Keith sighed dramatically and glared at Lance, ‘you won’t want to help when I tell you.’

‘Try me.’

Keith raised an eyebrow, ‘she said it had to be kissed goodbye.’

Lance’s eyes doubled, and his mouth dropped open, ‘kissed!?’

‘Yep.’ Keith said, letting the ‘p’ pop at the end, ‘so if that’s all then I’ll be off.’

He swung round but Lance caught his shoulder. His heart was beating faster, like a drum in his ears.

‘I could kiss you.’ He stated, hopeful glint in his eyes, ‘I mean, I’d like to kiss you, I regret not kissing you. Please could I kiss you?’

Keith was silent, staring at him with night sky eyes. ‘Are you sure?’

There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice and Lance wanted to wipe it away into oblivion.

‘Positive.’ He replied softly, before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

They were salty and a little chapped, but they fitted perfectly under his own, soft pressure meeting his in the middle. His hands combed into black hair, twisting it through his fingers and tugging lightly, guiding the other into a better angle.

Keith kissed him back with want, lips massaging against his own as his hands reached around his shoulder blades and tugged him closer. Lance could feel his chest against his own, their heart beats becoming one along with their scattered breaths. He hummed, losing himself to Keith’s warmth, kiss all consuming.

When he finally pulled back for air, he was panting and his eye’s melted at the sight of Keith - lips bright red and hair mussed. He wanted to reach out and reel him back in when light began streaming from the gaps in his scales.

Lance swam back as Keith floated higher, tail glowing underwater. The hands that once wrapped around him released beams of light and Keith shut his eyes. Water rushed around him like a waterspout. Then it dropped suddenly, along with a dazed Keith who fell with a huge splash.

Lance rushed over, hands gripping under his arms and pulling him up for air. Keith blinked a few times before focussing on him. Lance sighed with relief.

He smiled lazily up at him, ‘think I should get cursed again.’

Lance shook his head and giggled, ‘no need. I’ll do it instead.’

Then he leaned down and caught his lips, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd jump on board the mermay train with a little one-shot because the other mermaid story I'm writing won't be ready for a while yet!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
